Betsy Krabs
Betsy Krabs is the wife of the late Victor Krabs. She is the mother of Eugene Krabs, and the paternal grandmother of Pearl (although they have never been seen onscreen with each other). The episodes that have featured her have shown her to be very strict and no-nonsense. She is voiced by Paul Tibbitt (deput male voice) in her first two appearances, and by Sirena Irwin in all later appearances. Character Edit In the same manner by which all octopi on the show are modeled after Squidward, Mrs. Krabs is very similar to her son in terms of appearance. She has wrinkly skin, wears a purple dress and large blue glasses, and has a small patch of fluffy white hair. In "Friend or Foe", which takes place around 50 years in the past, she looks no younger than in her other appearances. In Sailor Mouth and Mid-Life Crustacean, she also had a male voice. Trivia/Goofs Edit *In "Stanley S. SquarePants", in a throwaway scene, three nephews of Mr. Krabs are shown, who are a parody of Disney's Huey, Dewey and Louie. This would imply that Betsy Krabs has another son or daughter. *In Enemy In-Law, Plankton falls in love with her. *A portrait of her married to her husband is shown in the episode "Mid-Life Crustacean" when she is disciplining Mr. Krabs. *She was evidently a poor woman in the mid-to late 1950s, as she had no money to buy Eugene clothes. Old Man Jenkins spared some car-washing rags from the trash can to fix him what to wear. However, she still wore kind-of formal clothes. *Mama Krabs has a laugh strikingly similar toPopeye the Sailor Man. *In the episodes "Sailor Mouth" and "Mid-Life Crustacean " Betsy Krabs' voice sounds like a old women version of Mr. Krabs (while played by Tibbitt), while in the episode "Enemy In-Law", "Spongicus", Friend or Foe", etc. she had a younger scottish voice (while portrayed by Irwin). *It is shown in the episode "Enemy In-Law" she has large muscles after she learns that Plankton tricked her to get the Secret Formula. *She appeared in the book Mother Knows Best with a different appearance. She wore a pink dress, lipstick, and no glasses and looked about the same age as her son. *She died before Pest of the West occurred, but after Spongicus was made. Quotes Edit *"Am I really that pretty?" (Enemy In-Law) *"You should all be ashamed!" (Sailor Mouth) *"I think you scallywags have earned a glass of lemonade. Ag-gah-gah-gah!" (Sailor Mouth) *"If you're going to talk like sailors, then you're going to work like sailors!" (Sailor Mouth) *"Boring! I want to see some body parts!" (Spongicus) *"Eugene, what are you doing with my bloomers?!" (Mid-Life Crustacean) *"Oh dear!, My poor old heart!" (Sailor Mouth) *"The formula! Is THAT what this is all about?!" (To Plankton, in Enemy In-Law) *YOW! My (old car horn) foot! (Sailor Mouth) *What? It's Old Man Jenkins in his jalopy. (Sailor Mouth, after being scolded by Mr. Krabs) Category:Characters Category:Main SpongeBob Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Krabs' Family Category:Elderly Citizens Category:Female Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Crabs